el suicido no se logro pero el amor si
by camilita bromances
Summary: Esta historia es de kogan se trata de qe kendall esta enamorado de logan pero se trato de suisidiar sus amigos descubren por qe lo ayudany kendall termina saliendo con su amado secreto (logan)
1. el horror escribe muerte o no?

el suicidio no se consigio pero el amor si

un dia comun para big time iba vestido con unos jeans azules una remera negra con botones y unas zapatillas con un dibujo de un rayo al lado

Carlos iba vestido con un short rojo una remera blanca con un dibujo de un patito y una sandalias amarillas

Kendall iba vestido con un pantalos medio ajustado color negro una remera azul media ajustada y unas zapatillas con un dibujo de una calabera peqe a adentro de un circulo

y James iba vestido con un short verde ajustado una musculosa blanca con una palabra qe decia: amo mi cabello y unas sandalias negras

*Y qe aremos hoy?*pregunto james medio aburrido

*Qe tal si vamos a la pisina*digo carlos

*No siempre vamos alla a otro lugar*digo james

*o si no podesmos ir al parqe*ofrecio kendall

*Noo es aburrido*digo james mas qe aburrido

*qe tal si vamos a ver el nuevo producto cuda qe salio creo qe hoy*digo logan dandole el focheto a james

*Siiii vallamos ahi quiero verlo y concursamos en el concurso para gar el original oki?*pregunto james feliz

*Ok vallamos*dijeron Logan,Kendall y Carlos

en la tienda para concursar

los chicos se registraron el el concurso y despues fueron a jugar ala nueva monta a rusa llamada: la monta a del dolor

*Wow fue genial la monta a rusa*Digo carlos sonriendo

*Tenes razon fue genial*Digo logan sonriendo igual qe carlos

*Yo vomite*Digo kendall reciviendo muchas risas de sus dos amigos

*Estuvo genial la monta a rusa la mejor y no tuvo nada de dolor*Digo james sontiendo al igual qe Carlos y Logan

otra ves en el departamento ya era de noche y ya avian comido

*Hay qe ir a dormir sabes donde esta logan?*digo Kendall preocupado

*No lo vi despues de qe volvimos mejor buscalo en el ba o*digo Carlos preocupado

Kendall fue en el ba o y lo qe vio lo dejo horrorisado

qe es lo qe abra visto kendall? donde estara logan? ago demaciadas preguntas?

EXTRAS:

Kendall: y qe sera lo qe vi?

Yo: no lo dire

Carlos: pero logan vivira?

Yo: adivinen

James: oki (digo sin importarle)

kendall y carlos: DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y HASTA LA PROXCIMA

James:SII DEJEN SUS REVIEWS

Yo:HASTA LA PROXCIMA

Todos los de los extras:HASTA LA PROXCIMA 


	2. llevandolo al hospital

el suicidio no se logro pero el amor si

Y lo que vio kendall lo dejo horrorisado

*loguie*Digo Kendall muy triste al ver a su novio con las venas cortadas luego no lo reistio mas y fue corriendo al cuarto donde estaban Carlos y James entro llorando y Carlos le pregunto

* Que pasa Kendall?*pregunto carlos muy preocupado

*Loguie se esta muriendo*digo Kendall todavia llorando

*QUEEE*dijeron James y Carlos al uniso

*Llamare a una ambulancia ok?*digo james muy triste

*Siiii llama a la ambulancia para llevar a Logan al hospital

-James llamo a una ambulancia mientras Carlos trataba de calmar a Kendall pero era imposible

*Tranquilo Loguie estara bien*digo Carlos tratando de que Kendall se calmara

*No No*digo Kendall todabia llorando

-la ambulancia llego se llevaron a Logan en una camilla mientras Kendall lloraba demaciado Carlos y James trataban de calmarlo pero era imposible

*Vallamos al hospital para estar con Loguie*digo Kendall llorando desconsoladamente

-fueron al hospital y le digeron al doctor si podian pasar a ver a Logan Michel el doctor asintio y los dejo pasar se pusieron muy tristes cuando vieron a Logan estaba en la cama con vendas en sus dos mu cas pero con los ojos abiertos

*Loguie*digo Kendall muy triste

* Que pasa Kendall?*pregunto Logan mirando hacia Kendall

* Por que hisiste esto*pregunto denuevo kendall

ok les logan toma aire y les digo no quiero que mi padre los lastima al decir eso logan miro a sus amigos kendall carlos y james lo miraban estra o pensaban que sus padre abian muerto pero al parecer no fue asi

EXTRAS:

Logan:No se vale por que me ases sufrir ami AMI mejor ase sufrir a James (digo pegandole en la pierna)

James:Auch no me vuelvas a pegar

Yo:No pelen mas y vos Logan eres el principal y kendall sera tu novio asiqe no te qejes

Kendall:Jejeje que bueno terminare besando a loguie

james carlos kendall y logan:DEJEN SUS REVIEWS

Yo:Y HASTA LA PROXSIMA 


	3. digo mi padre esta vivo

ok les logan toma aire y les digo no quiero que mi padre los lastima al decir eso logan miro a sus amigos kendall carlos y james lo miraban estra o pensaban que sus padre abian muerto pero al parecer no fue asi

* Como que tu padre no murio?*pregunto carlos mirandolo

*Mi padre fue el que mato a mi madre y a mi hermanita preisly*digo logan con los ojos vidriosos

*entonces el volvio?*pregunto james tambien con los ojos vidriosos

*si*fue lo unico que digo logan al oir la pregunta de su amigo alto

*y el te iso esto?*pregunto kendall sollosando

*no el no lo iso. yo me lo ise con la navaja que encontro kendall*digo logan triste

*por que lo isiste loguie?*pregunto carlos apunto de llorar

les dire-luego tomo aire y les digo-mi padre volvio y digo que si no me mataba el o me suicidiaba yo iba a matarlos y a camille tambien la mataria

los chicos se pusieron triste no sabian que su amigo le pasaria algo asi era muy triste

*tranquilo loguie el malo no te ara nada*le digo kendall a logan

*ok te creo keni*digo logan asiendo una sonrisa forzada

en el departamento de los chicos

llego el padre de logan rompiendo la puerta agarro a logan y...

EXTRAS:

logan:tengo curiosidad de saber que me paso (abrasando a kendall)

kendall:yo tambien tengo curiosidad como acabara logan muerto o siendo mi novio?

yo:terminara siendo tu novio que no entendes

james:y mi peine de la suerte? (digo exsaltado)

carlos:buscabas esto? (digo mostrandole el peine de la suerte)

james:devolvemelo carlos

carlos:no (digo coriendo siendo persegido por james)

yo:no cambian mas

logan y kendall:DEJEN SUS REVIEWS

yo:Y HASTA LA PROXCIMA 


	4. la amenasa y la culpa

el suicidio no se logro pero el amor si

llego el padre de logan rompiendo la puerta agarro a logan y...  
lo agarro del cuello tapandole la boca y la naris asiendo que se desmallara en cuanto lo iba acullillar llegaron sus amigos y les digeron

-SUELTA A NUESTRO AMIGO-digeron sus tres amigos al uniso

-Ok tomenlo igual regresare-amenaso dandole a logan a sus amigos

Despues se fue el hombre pero logan estaba inconsiente?muerto? o solo estaba desmallado?

-Loguie despierta amigo-Digo carlos un poco (muy) preocupado

-vamos amigo despierta-Le digo james a loguie tambien miy preocupado

-esta inconsiente claro que no se despertara pero no me gusta verlo asi-Respondio kendall quien estaba llorando en silencio

despues de una hora loguie segia asi asta que se levanto medio alado estaban sus tres amigos jugando un videojuego pero cuando Carlos noto que loguie se abia despertado le aviso a James quien le aviso Kendall los tres pusieron su juego en pausa y miraron a loguie con una sonrisa

-loguei que suerte que estas bien-Le digo Kendall abrasando a Logan

-grasias...supongo-Respondio logan respondiendole en abraso

-tu padre te quiso matar-Digo James con lagrimas en los ojos

-Si ya se...pero ahora voy a mi cuarto tengo que aser algo oki?-Pregunto logan asiendo que sus amigos dudaran

-no te mataras sierto?-Preguntaron al uniso

-no no lo are-Fue lo ultimo que digo logan antes de que se valla

Cuando logan llego a su cuarto sintio una gran tristesa desde su corazon su padre lo quiere matar el piensa que fue su culpa que su su madre y a su hermanitoa murieran despues se acuesta en la cama y empiesa a llorar medio despasito pero por su mala suerte sus tres amigos lo oyeron y corrieron a ver que le pasaba a loguie cuando notaron que estaba llorando se pusieron tristes y Kendall le pregunto...

EXTRAS:

kendall:Muajaja que le preguntare?

yo:No les dire aun ase poco que no escribia otro capitulo de este jeje

logan:ase poco? ok fue ase poco (digo logan con una sonrisa asi:?

james:Ok pero porque lo ases sufrir a logan?

carlos:porque es su historia y ase lo que quiera en su historia asta podra aser que te pase algo malo

yo:bien dicho carlos ?

carlos logan kendall y james:Y NO OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS REWIERS

yo:Y HASTA LA PROXSINA


End file.
